After The Dark
by the-emo-ninja
Summary: My first story. When a young girl is taken from her village to take the place of a ninjs of the leaf, who was fell in The girls country, she must learn to make friends for the first time in her life. What will happen when she grows up,and they notice her
1. beginning

Hello, this is for seriously my first story I have ever let anyone else read. I have school six days a week, and I can rarely update, so bare with me. This is one of my favorite stories, and everyone is a bit OOC.

The metallic ringing of weapons clashing against weapons met the sensitive ears of a tall graceful woman. Her long skirts billowed around her, snapping against the heartless wind which tore up the country side. Her soft expression as she watched the small children slowly hardened as she noticed a slight slip-up of one of the small ones.

"Halt." Even though her voice was soft and quiet, the children immediately stood attention, their weapons already in their pouches. Before the severe woman, two identical children stood. Their long black hair was loose and sticking to their forehead, the sweat glistened in the dim light. Bowing, they slowly raised their violet eyes to meet the woman's. "Darren, you allowed your hand to slip bellow the waist line in your defense." One of the twins bowed. "You may continue. Be sure to wash up before dinner, and do not track blood on the floor Darren." She left in a flurry of skirts and wind.

Straightening up, Darren sighed. "You never do anything wrong. You're so perfect Kori. You never do anything wrong." He sneered. "Even at the social events Father introduces you first, and sometimes he doesn't even remember to introduce me! I'm older! I should be introduced first, not you!" Angry tears shone against his eyes.

Across from the pterbed boy, Kori stared indifferently at her brother. "It's not my fault that you don't have my fighting skills. It shouldn't bother you, you're way better at politics than I am. You have patience, I do not. You can empathize with most others around here, I can not. You have friends, I do not, nor can I." Seeing Darren's confused look, Kori explained. "My fighting skills frighten most people, and if they do not, the only reason people hang out with me is for protection or our money. They hang out with you because you're like them. You can go into town without having people leave buildings in fear of you. You have no idea how much I envy you."

As Darren digested this, Kori stepped into an offensive stance. "Let's practice your defense. Remember what Mother said about your hand." The clanging resumed, and Darren's pride was back intact.

After a few more hours, a soft bell chimed in the main tower of the town, signaling the universal dinner. Kori and Darren waded through the bodies rushing around them, their wide brimmed hats bowed against the harsh winds. As Kori fought her flying skirts, Darren waved to other children as they ran past, eagerly making their way towards their dinners. Just outside the intimidating walls of their village, the Village Hidden in the Dark, the twins stripped off their outer coats, allowing them to float gently to the ground. Darren pulled a new set of clothing for each of them out of their pack, handing the skirt and blouse to Kori, and keeping the trousers and dress shirt for himself. Turning away from each other, they swiftly changed.

Kori raised a hand, summoning a small amount of water from the air, she siphoned Darren's dried blood off of her buttermilk skin, then turned and performed the same necessity on her twin. Once clean, the two entered the village, walking and behaving like Heirs, not as children. People waved from their warm, cozy homes as they watched their future heirs walk down the street to their centrally located home. They nodded in recognition, as was required of them.

The Ninja assigned the front gate to the cold mansion that the twins called home, bowed to them before resuming their debate. A flourishing garden, filled with varieties of flowers and fruit trees, greeted them. This was where Kori spent most of her free time. She loved the colors and the peacefulness; it helped her focus and was the only thing that prevented her from losing her cool in the presence of others.

The large French doors opened to reveal their solemn mother. Her short black hair was slightly out of place, revealing that she had just recently finished their evening meal, and had not had time to freshen up. Behind her, the two could see their father talking with another man. As they stepped over the threshold, Father turned to them.

"I have some unfortunate news, children." His deep baritone voice rang in the silent foyer. "This man is from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is to take one of you to take up the responsibilities of one of their own, who was slain accidentally by one of our own."

Kori could feel Darren tense next to her. She knew how much he loved it here, and how many friends he had. She loved Darren more than any other person in this village and would not allow him to be torn from the place he loved, even if it meant she would have to leave.

Their father continued. "I will leave the decision up to you two. I know you will make the right decision for this village." He turned back to the stranger. "You will be joining us for dinner, correct?" receiving an affirmative; he led the man to the lounge to await the twin's decision.

The twins bowed to their mother and made their way to their shared bedroom on the top of the mansion. Once they were in private, Kori revealed her plan to Darren. Packing her things, Kori changed into dining clothes as did Darren. Making their way back down to the dinning room, Kori prepared herself for her last meal in the presence of the Dark.


	2. Perhaps

Chappy 2!

As the family and stranger set down for their meal, Kori and her mother set out the food. It consisted of plain rice and dango. No one in the family ate very much, and what they did eat was very basic. When everyone was served, Kori kneeled next to Darren. Silence reigned over the air, the only sound was that of their chewing.

Finally, Kori's father spoke. "Did you decide who was to leave? Keep in mind that your decision will affect this villages history." He pointedly looked at Kori, as if daring her to try and leave.

Coughing in a lady like fashion, Kori met her father's glare. "I will leave. Darren is better with the politics, he has more friends and peoples will follow him out of respect, not fear." Father tried to make a comment and Kori raised a small hand to silence him. "His fighting skills will improve in time. We are only seven, and already he is stronger than most elite ninja. I believe he will be a better leader than me, and I refuse to stay. If I do not leave now, I will leave when I am older; this is just a better way to preserve your image."

Though Fathers face was red in fury, he made no comment against Kori's decision. Soft sniffles could be heard from Mother, and Kori could practically feel Darren's appreciation flowing off of him in waves. The strange ninja was staring at her, and she met his gaze.

For the first time, Kori actually paid attention to his looks. He was about thirty and his shaved head was covered in scars. Absently, Kori speculated on why this was, but didn't particularly care. His gray eyes were steely, and never once did he break eye contact. 'He's very intimidating. He must be an excellent interrogator.' Kori thought, observing his large muscles and thick fingers. He moved fluidly and gracefully despite his large size.

"Kori. Are you absolutely sure about this? You will be inducted into their village for life." He paused, debating on what else to say to change Kori's mind. "you will have to attened their academy so you do not seem out of place, but you will still be assigned missions. Are you willing to do that?" his voice indicated his scorn, and in a sure of adrenaline, Kori sarcastically replied for the first time in her life.

"Oh, how will I survive in the midst of others my age?" Mother gasped and Darren stifled a giggle. Father closed his eyes, reigning in his temper.

"Do not speak to me in that tone." He spat. "Perhaps you are correct in your judgment; perhaps Darren will be a better leader."

Again, a smart reply forced its way out of her mouth. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. I guess you'll never know will you?" Kori stood, stretching nonchalantly. "I'm gonna go pack. Do I need anything other than the essential?" Kori asked the stranger.

For the first time in her presence, the man spoke. "You will only need your weapons and traveling clothes. We will be equipping you once we arrive at the village." His voice was so deep; it put their father's voice to shame. Smiling, Kori skipped upstairs, followed closely by Darren.

"That was amazing!" Darren whispered excitedly. "I've never seen anyone talk to Father that way!" the pair giggled in their room, throwing everything helter-sckelter on Kori's bed.

Kori dug through the closet for her little used traveling clothes, a large bang shook the floor and caused her to bump her head on the back wall. "What was that?" She asked, poking her head back out.

Darren stood smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I accidentally dropped your mace." Sure enough, at his feet, the sharp spikes were digging into the hardwood flooring. "I guess I'll have to get another rug." Many rugs covered areas of floor where they had scarred the floor previously. Their laughter filled the room.

After Kori's weapons were sealed in a scroll, the twins hugged, crying softly into each other's shoulder. "I'll miss you." Darren whispered.

Despite her tears, Kori smiled. "I'll miss you too. Be brave; don't trust that short kid-no, seriously, I don't like him. Stand up to Father, even if you're scared. I love you."

They reached the main floor and Kori hugged her mother. "Good bye Mother." She could feel her mother's tears dripping into her hair. "Don't cry, you'll never know I'm gone!"

Her mother laughed. "Your brother causes trouble on his own, but I doubt even he can cause as much trouble as you."

Turning to her father, Kori smirked. "hmmm. I don't think that I'll miss you much, oh well, you'll get over it."

Scowling, her father made one last attempt at getting her to stay. "Don't do this. You're just a child; you can't make your own decisions..."

"Whatever! You told u to decide! Oh, never mind, Common tall person," she addressed the ninja. "Let's get outta here before I get mad." And so, Kori and a total stranger from another village left the Village Hidden in the Dark never to return again.


	3. underground

Chappy 3!

Ibiki Morino watched the little girl out of the corner of his eye. He knew she was raised to be the perfect little heiress and an excellent fight, but at the moment she was acting like a regular girl. She would glance around then squeal or giggle at what she had seen. She was entirely different than the girl she had been in the presence of her parents, the way she had practically mocked her father had astounded him. Never would he have guessed that such a small child could cause such anger in an adult.

Ibiki supposed that the man had not wanted her to leave, but rather have the little boy leave. From what he had deducted, Ibiki assumed that the boy was more docile. Regardless, the little girl seemed to have made her argument logical, and there was nothing he could find in the plan that was a flaw. He let a small chuckle escape him as the young girl tripped over a pebble. She flushed in embarrassment and sped up, walking slightly ahead of him.

Finally they reached the main gate. Ibiki watched as the girl spoke to the ninja stationed there. She hugged them, reassuring them that she would take care of herself. As they stepped out into the dark, the girl reached for Ibiki's hand. Shocked at the touch, Ibiki glanced at her.

"We could get separated if we don't keep contact." She explained, stepping into the dark. "Do you know where we're headed?"

Ibiki shook his head before realizing that she couldn't see him. "No, they met me at the edge. I just followed them here. Do you know where to head to reach the Fire country?"

The girl smiled. "No, but I can get us there using your memories. Do you mind?"

Again Ibiki shook his head before answering verbally. "No, go ahead. Does it involve chakra use?"

"Yes, but I'll limit it to mainly mine, you need your strength in case I mess up. I'm just going to use one of my techniques to follow the path you took to get here." She squeezed Ibiki's hand. "It involves being swallowed by the ground, so just stay perfectly still, and Do Not Panic. I'll keep us safe, I promise."

Ibiki swallowed and squeezed her hand back. "My name is Ibiki, by the way. And I trust you."

He could practically feel the girl smile. "My name is Kori. Ready?" Before he could answer, Ibiki felt himself sink into the ground. Where as he couldn't see before this was torture. The darkness bit at him from every side, the pressure was suffocating him and he couldn't breathe. He twisted around, trying to escape this hell, when a small squeeze of his hand calmed him. Relaxing, Ibiki put his life in Kori's hands, pushing away thoughts of death.

Almost immediately after, Ibiki realized that he could breathe, and light was forcing its way through his clenched eyelids. Opening his eyes, he was almost blinded. The dim lighting of the forest seemed like a million watts compared to the darkness of the Village behind them.

Hearing a soft groan from beside him, Ibiki noticed Kori's shaking form on the ground. She had her eyes covered by her hands, and she was curled up in a ball trying not to cry out. "It's so bright!" she mumbled.

Ibiki chuckled. "When we reach the next village I'll buy you a pair of sunglasses. It should help until your eyes adjust to the light, which, mind you, may take a few years." Kori's defeated groan caused a few more chuckles to escape Ibiki. "Tie your headband over your eyes for now. I'll lead you."

They had been walking for a while when Kori had passed out. Ibiki checked her vitals and diagnosed it as chakra depletion. 'No wonder,' he thought. 'I don't know how she made it this far after that jutsu back there.' Hours later Ibiki checked into a small hotel in a village just inside the Fire County. Laying Kori in a bed, he left and bought her some sunglasses. Returning to the room he too lay down and fell asleep.


	4. Llamas and ice cream

Chappy four!!!

In the morning, Ibiki woke to bright violet eyes staring at him through a curtain of black hair. "HOLY- OH MY-WHAT THE-HOLY CRAP!" he yelled sitting up and knocking Kori to the floor.

Groaning and rolling into the fetal position, Kori complained. "Remind me not to wake you up in the morning. Augh, my head. I think you broke it!"

Ibiki slammed back into the pillows. "Maaaaah. It's only nine in the morning! We don't have to be at the village at five! We didn't have to get up until, like forever! I could-" A pillow in the face cut off his rant.

Kori leaned over him. "Shhhhh. You made my head hurt. It's not like I dumped a vat of water on your head or anything. I just wanted o ask you a question." She crawled back onto his bed. "You're such a meanie-face-head!" she too flopped into the pillows.

"What did you want to know?" Ibiki asked, rolling to face Kori.

"How old are you?"

"17."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Where do you live?"

"In a house."

"Well that sucks." With that Kori rolled off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Ibiki sent the closed door an odd look. 'That was odd.' He thought.

When Kori came back out of the bathroom, Ibiki fired off his own questions. "How old are you?"

"7"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Where do you live?"

"I dunno."

"Well that sucks." With that Ibiki disappeared into the bathroom. Kori laughed and buried herself in blankets before spotting the sunglasses on the bedside table. Plucking them off the table, she slipped them on and opened the window shades. It was still bright, but it was bearable.

"Do you like them?" Ibiki asked from behind her, having left the bathroom in favor of repacking.

Turning to face him, Kori stared up at him. "There amazing! Do I look good?"

Laughing, Ibiki poked her belly. "You look simply fantastic." He straightened up and threw his bag over his shoulder. "Common, we'll get back early I guess."

Ibiki paid for the room as Kori stared out the window in her new shades as they left, Kori flashed the receptionist a winning smile and a two finger wave. Once out on the street, she continued to stare around, watching families do assorted things such as buy ice cream. Turning to Ibiki, she pouted.

"Ibiki, will you buy me some ice cream?" she begged.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please with cherries on top?"

"Fine." Ibiki couldn't resist that face. He doubted anyone could. After the random stop for ice cream, the left the small village, Kori licking her chocolate ice cream cone happily.

"Thanks Ibiki! I've never had ice cream before!" She skipped ahead, chasing a squirrel into a tree. A shrill squeal caused Ibiki to look up sharply. Kori was sitting on a tree branch, pouting under her sunglasses. Her ice cream was spilled on the tree and was currently being devoured by a large red squirrel. "Meanie!" Kori shouted at the squirrel. "I'm not gonna play with you ever again!"

She jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully next to Ibiki. "Common tall person. I don't like the people in this neighborhood." She stormed off, sticking her tongue out at the squirrel, who chattered excitedly at her. "Don't talk to me!" She yelled back at it.

Ibiki rolled his eyes. "You know he doesn't understand you, right?"

"That's what he wants you to think." Kori spat back, glowering at the trees in front of them.

Twenty minutes later, a shrill chattering filled the air. The squirrel that had abducted Kori's ice cream was sitting on a branch in front of them. "You came!" Kori squealed, holing her arms out to the fuzzy rodent.

Ibiki rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to try and understand her. For the rest of the walk, Kori carried and talked to the little devil she named 'Llama.'


	5. races and vases

Chappy 5

"Will you shut up!?" Ibiki's skull was throbbing, and the chattering still did not stop. Kori had been 'discussing' with Llama whether or not tomatoes were fruits or vegetables. She seemed to believe that the nonsense chatter from the squirrel actually meant something.

Kori glowered up at him. "You have no room to talk. I had to deal with your noisy snoring all last night, so you can just shut up and take it like a man." With that she turned back to Llama. "So you're saying that it smells like a fruit?"

Resigning himself to this torture, Ibiki rolled his eyes and continued walking. Tree after tree after tree passed by them. Finally, hours after his rude awakening, Ibiki spotted the walls of his village.

"Thank goodness! I thought we were lost for a while there!" Kori threw her hands up in the air. "Sorry I ever doubted you. This place is so cool! I've never seen so many trees and greenery!" she leaned down and plucked a black eyed susan. "Ohhhh! It's so pretty!" Holding the flower under Ibiki's nose she questioned him. "Have you ever seen a prettier flower? Back in my village, our flowers are all blue, white, and black."

Ibiki sneezed and rubbed his nose. "Yeah, I'll make sure someone takes you through the Hyuga gardens sometime. They have almost every flower in existence there."

Laughing in delight, Kori bowed to the guards stationed at the gates. "Hello! I'm Kori! Who're you?"

A little confused, the guard stuttered, unsure of what to say. "Umm…H-hello Kori, umm… I am not allowed to reveal my identity, ummm, yeah." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Kori beamed at him. "That's O.K. I'll just call you Fred!" Ibiki shook his head and led the girl though the market square to the Hokage tower, stopping spiraticly to stare at different displays. Many times they had to stop to let children Kori's age to coo over Llama.

Ibiki could feel Kori start to panic as more and more children thronged around her. Taking pity on Kori, he abruptly grabbed her and jumped onto the roof of the building next to them. She smiled up at him, rubbing her nose. Llama, who was sitting on her shoulder, chattered angrily at the kids bellow.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to freak out like that." Kori apologized. "I'm not used to having so many people around me, it frightened me." Ibiki just smiled and led on, leaping from roof to roof. Kori followed close behind.

They leaped into the streets, scattering people who did not expect them to suddenly appear. They passed the security ninja, Kori waving happily to them. They stopped outside the big double doors, waiting the Hokage's signal to enter. Kori fidgeted, petting Llama, and then adjusting her glasses.

Ibiki laid his big hand on her head, tousling her long hair. "You'll like Hokage-sama. He's really cool." Reassured, Kori squared her shoulders and stood to face the doors. Five minutes had passed, and her shoulders were still squared. Just as he was going to tell her to relax, The Hokage's soft voice called them in.

Ibiki pushed the doors open and prodded Kori in. She began to tremble slightly at the sight of the chair's back. Reaching up, she clung to Ibiki's hand.

The large chair turned to face them, in it an old man sat, smiling graciously at Kori. "Welcome to our village. I am Saratobi, the Hokage of this village. I hope your travels went well?"

Kori nodded shyly, "Yes, Ibiki was most kind."

Nodding at Ibiki, Saratobi continued. "I was not expecting someone of your size. I am not saying you can't take over, but you are so young!"

Frowning, Kori glared behind her glasses. "I am the strongest ninja from my village. My skin is resistant to all metal forms, and may only be pierced by natural objects. Not only that, but my eyes can track movement almost faster than the legendary sharigan. My speed is unbeatable and quit unorthodox. I can force my bones to do precisely what I want them to do, even shooting them out of my skin. I am the best of the best."

Saratobi grinned. "I do not doubt that, but for normality's sake, you will be required to attend the academy. I will have you housed with another student. I have arranged for him to pick you up at Ibiki's home around seven. That should give you ample time to buy clothing and anything else you might need." He pulled a pipe out of his desk. "If you ever need anything or just need someone to talk to, feel free to come find me."

Kori and Ibiki bowed and left. Smiling, Kori looked up at Ibiki. "Have you ever gone shopping with a seven year old girl?" Ibiki gulped. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Hours later, Ibiki and Kori arrived at his home. Ibiki struggled to fid his key, balancing bags and boxes as he dug through his pockets. With a strangled 'ah-ha!' he turned to find the door already open and Kori in the kitchen looking around in awe.

"Is this your whole house? It's so small, but I like it!." She skipped happily over to Ibiki. "You don't have a problem, do you? I know it's a lot of clothes, but still, you're an elite ninja." Ibiki could tell she was taunting him. Instead of answering, he dropped the bags on his dining table.

"Are you a clean freak?" Kori was all questions again. "Nothing has dirt or anything on it. You don't even have pictures!" she continued to run around his house, commenting on random things. Ibiki sank into the sofa, thankful for the rest.

Glancing at the clock, he almost immediately perked up. 4:53, only seven minutes until Kori got to leave. He felt bad for whoever had to deal with her. I took him a few minutes until he realized that it was quiet. Grunting, he heaved himself to his feet, he set off in search of Kori.

He peaked in the separate rooms in the hallway. All of them were just as perfect as he had left them. Finally he came to his bedroom. The curtains were open, as were the French doors leading to the balcony. Kori and Llama were balanced on the handrail, looking out over the village.

"It's so pretty here. In Dark, you could only see the house closest to yours. Here the view just goes on and on." Turning she faced Ibiki, still on the thin rail. "I think I like it here." She flashed Ibiki a stunning smile.

Ibiki laughed as her sunglasses slipped down her nose. Pushing them back up her nose, Kori giggled with him. Their laughter was cut short when a tentative knocking rang through the house.

Kori poked Ibiki. "I'll race you!" With out giving Ibiki time to register what she had said, she took off. Ibiki raced after her, nearly stepping on Llama in his haste. He had almost caught up to Kori when an invisible wire tripped him, causing him to knock over an antique vase onto the floor, spilling dirt all over.

Kori laughed tagging the door. "I win!" Peering at his face, she commented on his forlorn look. "Don't cry tall person. It was just a vase, I mean, common, that thing was just gathering dust, and it wasn't even pretty!"

Ibiki gathered himself up. "I wasn't sad about the vase; I got dirt all over the floor!"

Kori laughed at his depression and opened the door. Before them stood a boy about Kori's age. He had brown hair pulled back into a gravity defying pony tail, and big brown eyes that danced with mirth. He hid it well, but Kori could see despair lurking in them.

Beaming, Kori stepped aside to let him in. "Hello, I'm Kori. Are you the person I'm supposed to live with?"

The boy smiled. "Yeah, I'm Iruka Imino, your new host!"

"Well, Iruka," Ibiki spoke. "Good luck. Kori's from the Village hidden in the Dark, and you'll have to show her how different this place is than hers."

Iruka seamed to shrink back from Ibiki. 'That guy doesn't look very friendly; I wonder how Kori deals with him?' He gulped and nodded vigorously, ready to agree with whatever the big guy said. "Shall we get you moved in?" He asked Kori.


End file.
